Caught In The Act
by Earth Soldier
Summary: It is a beautiful day at Camp Half Blood. All of the campers are off on a field trip except for Percy and Annabeth. Overnight, Percy has a really interesting and naughty dream of a certain friend of his... why is Wise girl so furious at Seaweed Brain? Why is Percy all alone in the Athena Cabin? M for Mature content, enjoy :


_**A/N: Hi guys! I am so happy you guys have decided to favorite me as one of "to follow authors" for more stories and updates. Rest assured there will be plenty more stories coming! This is only the beginning. Also a shout out to one of my reviewers! I am sorry but I cannot get into fan fiction my Internet is being stupid but you said that I should use more pronouns and you are right I feel more comfortable doing that. Anyway, this is another one page story or one shot I guess you call it. I am planning on writing my first multi-chapter story sometime in August but right now some things are a bit crazy! Busy schedule. I am doing a math test Friday (not the best summer but after Friday I will be able to write many more stories for you guys! I also have a friend coming over for a week and a half or two weeks so it will be fun having him around while I write! I also have football practice some days so some days I might not be able to write or update ASAP as you guys want me to but I will try… I love writing for you guys and myself. When I saw how many views I had on my stories I was in tears. I know there are more reviews and views to come but I just want to thank you so much for supporting me. Times have been hard right now for me but writing helps. Anyway, enough of me talking, sorry for the long note but I needed to get this out. Enjoy the story. ^-^ The italics in the first part of the story represent dream dialogue! _**____

_Percy was standing outside the Athena Cabin watching the hottest and most erotic scene bestowed upon his lustful eyes. His best friend, the girl who he had saved countless times was currently stripping down. Percy like the horny teenage boy he was wanted more action. He took out his seven-inch cock and started to stroke it. Percy glazed over Annabeth's body. She had developed the sexiest curves and ass a boy could ask for. Her breasts were large, not overly large or too small but the perfect size for a good "tit-fucking." Annabeth was currently in her booty shorts and pink tank top. Annabeth first decided to take off her top and reveal a hot pink bra underneath. Percy immediately started jacking off and moaning quietly. Annabeth then proceeded to wiggle her black booty short shorts down revealing a thin green thong made of lace. Percy moaned even louder but not loud enough to scare Annabeth. She then bent over to pick something up allowing Percy to see a perfect view of her bent over ass with a thong riding up between her legs. Percy stroked harder and sweat started to form around his head. Wisegirl, a.k.a Annabeth, straightened her self out and did something Percy would not have believed his eyes. He only dreamed of this dirty moment in his mind but today was his lucky day. Annabeth decided to booty shake her ass making her ass jiggle up and down while her breasts went up and down too. Percy increased his pace while beads of sweat started to drop down from his forehead to the ground. Annabeth had stopped shaking her ass and decided to take off her thong and throw it in her bag and plopped down on her bed. Her next move stunned Percy. She bit her lip and started to finger herself moaning loudly. Percy bit back a cry of pleasure. Dopplets of pre-cum were oozing out of Percy's dick. Annabeth had finished fingering herself and for the finale, she got up and bounced up and down to get a good feel for her balance. That did it. Percy cried out loud as he shot his heavy load of cum everywhere. Annabeth screamed and covered herself. Percy immediately realized what he had done. He had revealed his position of hiding and was now facing Annabeth eye-to eye contact. Her face was a mixture of shock, confusion and anger. She screamed, "PERSEUS JACKSON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Percy had noticed that Annabeth's pussy was exposed and saw a perfect triangle of it and moaned and shot extra loads of cum onto her. _

_End of dream_

Percy woke up with a start and gasped for breath. He took a few seconds to realize it was a dream. He sighed in relief and got out of bed lazily and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Percy looked at himself in the mirror. He had a wet dream of Annabeth again. He shook his head knowing how wrong it was but yet how exciting it was. Beads of sweat were rolling down Percy's face, back and chest.

Percy thought, "Wow, this must have probably been the most horniest dream I have ever had of Wisegirl."

He decided to jump in the shower and after a few minutes he jumped back out and dried himself. Dry toweling his hair he flipped his hair from side to side to get the perfect wavy formation. After five minutes of getting ready he slipped on a white t-shirt with blue-wash jeans with a plaid shirt. He slipped on his vans and headed out of his cabin.

Percy walked toward the pavilion to get some breakfast but he had bumped into a friend of his Grover. They both stumbled but caught their balance.

Grover smiled and said, "Percy! So happy to see you man. Finally out of bed and time to kick some ass."

Percy laughed and replied, "Yeah man, I am starved to death. My stomach digests quickly."

Truth was Percy did not want to kick ass. He actually instead wanted to fuck some ass of a certain blonde he knows. Grover and Percy exchanged a few more words and Grover said he had to go to the stables to clean some horseshit up. Percy continued to his destination but decided to change paths and turn right to the infamous Athena Cabin. Percy slowed his walking speed and ran to a bunch of bushes that were beside the Cabin. He used his weight to go on his tiptoes to peer into a window of the Cabin to see if anyone was in. To Percy's luck, no one was to be found. Percy smiled to himself. His teenage hormones were kicking in again. He snuck around the back and proceeded up the exit doorsteps and entered the Athena Cabin. Percy's heart started to pound.

He then tiptoed across the wooden floor to Annabeth's bunk area. Percy cautiously looked around and walked up to Annabeth's dresser. He was shaking and he could hear his slow but hard heart beat. Percy slowly reached out to one of Annabeth's drawers and opened it. It contained make up and other girly fashion tools. He scowled and closed it. He reached for the second drawer below and opened it. To his disappointment he only found fashion magazines and other useless girl crap. He shut the door impatiently and looked over his shoulder to make sure he was still alone in the room. He crouched and opened the third drawer and smiled at what he had discovered. The third drawer consisted of various panties, bras, pantyhose and black tights, a school skirt, and to Percy's pleasure a plethora of thongs. Percy eye's grew in lust and greed and immediately grabbed a handful of Annabeth's thongs and a bra.

He jumped onto Annabeth's bunk bed and moaned at the wonderful and sexy smell the bed contained. He then took off his pants and lowered his boxers for his daily morning jack off. He chose Annabeth's black thong to lay on his face to inhale the smell, he took the green thong and rubbed it around his balls while jacking off with Wise girl's bra and grey panties. Percy moaned hard and loud. His seven inch did was fully erect and being pumped at a speed for immeasurable pleasure. He continued to jerk and stroke and inhale Annabeth's smell, scent and taste. Percy had not realized the door was slightly open and breakfast was over. The time on the nearby clock read "_10:30 AM." _Another detail Percy had forgotten was Annabeth was staying at camp to help move things around and help train the little ones. All of the other cabins were going on a field trip to a historical site somewhere located on Rhode Island for the day. Percy stayed behind and faked illness.

Percy rather be jerking his cock in Annabeth's hot lingerie than learn about some past event. Percy was not near his climax yet but was moaning loudly. He loved the feel of Annabeth's silk red bra up against his balls and cock. He jerked and some pre-cum leaked out making Annabeth's grey panties stained with Percy's cum. Percy was in heaven. He could not believe he was in the Athena cabin, laying in his best girl friend's bed, jacking off with her undergarments. This had to be one of the best summers so far. Unfortunately… little does Percy realize a certain blonde was making her way over to her cabin.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.:**

Annabeth was having a very happy day. She was in one of her best spirits because she had permission to stay behind and enjoy the activities she had planned. She decided to hum a melody and skip toward her cabin. She wondered what Percy was doing. Percy is her best friend. They had been through so many things together and shared a deep and rich history. Percy at camp was considered one of the hottest guys ever, well after he hit puberty of course. Percy is considered an attractive male to the females of Camp Half Blood. They loved it when Percy would be shirtless and be training in the stadium while swiping away at dummy's head's. Percy's six-pack abs would be exposed and the rest of his upper body muscles. Percy had gone through being a little boy showing up at camp to becoming a hot teenage stud. Annabeth's darkest and most embarrassing secret was she too was in on the Percy mania. She had grown an interest in him in the year he had returned from the battle. Peace flourished and no big conflicts rose. She crushed on Percy Jackson like the high school girl she was and would secretly scream to herself in her mind whenever Percy would smile his gorgeous smile at her.

Annabeth continued walking and smiling. She was nearing her cabin when all of the sudden she heard loud noises coming from it. She would usually put her cap of invisibility on but for once in her intelligent mind she had forgotten to do so. Instead she swiftly reached for her dagger and moved towards her cabin's main entrance. The sounds becoming louder and… familiar? Annabeth gasped at the sounds. She knew to well that they were Seaweed Brain's. Annabeth thought for a second he might be in there with one of her half sisters pleasuring him but then she remembered that everyone at camp was gone except for herself, Percy, Mr. D and some guards at the camp's borders.

Annabeth's stopped right in front of the door and decided to think. Her mind thought of logical explanations why Percy would be in her cabin making loud noises during the middle of the day.

Annabeth had thought, "_Well, perhaps he is planning something special for me? A surprise? No, it couldn't be. Maybe he forgot something and decided to come and ask me for it? No, he did not leave anything behind unless…" _Annabeth's trail of thought ended and Annabeth did not want to believe her last explanation to why Percy would be in her cabin.

_Annabeth thought, "Silena had told me she caught Travis Stool snooping through her personal stuff one day and stealing a bunch of her clothes."___Annabeth had refused to believe such a thing. Even Percy should know it is wrong to go through things that don't belong to you. Especially if they are a girls. She capped and put away her dagger and opened her cabin door. Annabeth's eyes immediately went wide at the sight that lay before her. On the cabin floor lay an endless trail of underwear garments, bras, panties and…her school skirt! She was furious and fuming with anger. Not only had this pervert went through her stuff and sickly gain the knowledge of what she wears underneath her shorts or anything of hers, he made a mess of everything. She reached down and picked up one of her pair's of thongs and made a disgusted and confused expression.

This thong had been covered in some sticky and gooey substance. Her instincts told her to sniff, smell and…lick it. She did so and she immediately threw down the thong and almost gagged herself to death for some breathe. The substance she had just tasted was sperm. She could not believe she had just done so. Annabeth had tasted her pervert's sperm. Annabeth's heart filled with guilt knowing that she wanted to taste Percy's sperm over anyone else. Percy would be devastated if he had found out. The moans were becoming louder as she approached her dresser. All of her panties, thongs and lingerie had been thrown and tossed around as if it were a party. Annabeth had become so angry she swore she would kill the person who had done this.

Annabeth then looked towards her bed. A figure was humping up and down. Annabeth had discovered that the pervert was still here and not aware of her presence. She then proceeded to grab her bed sheets that were covering the filthy pervert doing whatever perverted ministrations to her lingerie and expose him and report him to Chiron. She reached out and grabbed a chunk of sheet that was laying off to the side of the bed and with all her might furiously threw the covers off of this freak. A scream of shock, confusion and mostly fear erupted around the room after the covers had been thrown off the perpetrator.

**End of Annabeth's P.O.V.**

**Percy's P.O.V.:**

I was in heaven. Not only was I jacking off into my best friend's hot lingerie, I was stuffing my face with her black tights while jerking with some white panties of hers while rubbing my balls with a blue thong. I had been enjoying my day so far. I had been enjoying my moment of peace but all of the sudden the sheets were torn off me and I yelled out in fear whoever had done that. I quickly tried to find my clothes but they were missing and were somewhere on the floor with Annabeth's clothes. I cursed and knew my reputation as a popular was over. The problem was I was still jacking off hard even though I had been exposed to whoever threw the sheets off me. My body felt little jolts of sensation and tingling feeling in my body, in my legs and balls told me I was going to climax any moment. I kept jerking so hard with Annabeth's underwear and inhaling Annabeth's scent I was so overwhelmed that my body jerked upwards in pleasure. I thought back to my dream and the thought of my best friend fingering herself and jumping up and down naked and seeing her pussy for the first time that did it. Percy cried with the loudest and sexiest climax tone he finally shot spurts of hot and fresh cum into Annabeth's underwear.

**End of Percy's P.O.V.:**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.:**

I could not believe the sight I was currently looking upon. I was watching my best friend, Percy Jackson, great hero and warrior of the Olympus War, jacking off into my undergarments. The thief who had done all this was Percy. Tears formed in my eyes but at the same time excitement and lust had formed in my mind and certain lower areas of my body. I was shocked that not only was Percy interested in my undergarments but he thought I was that attractive. To go into my cabin and jack off with all of my lingerie was an unexpected move by Percy. He had the balls to do that? Annabeth would for sure kill Percy for this but at this certain moment, she watched as Percy jerked in pleasure and moaned so loud wetness started to soak around Annabeth's private parts. Strings of white hot and fresh sperm shot out of Percy's cock and stained and cum coated her underwear, bra, thongs and tights. The worst and most exciting part of it was Percy's position on the bed was facing towards her and she shrieked when wave after wave of cum splattered against her face. She had screamed out in surprise. Annabeth's hair was now sticky with Percy's cum and her face cum coated as well. Annabeth looked up at Percy and both made eye contact. This had to be probably the most awkward and embarrassing day of both Seaweed Brain and Wise girl life's. They both were frozen rigid.

**End of Percy's P.O.V.**

**Both Annabeth's and Percy's P.O.V.:**

Percy could not believe he had just shot gallons of his cum on Annabeth's face. She looked so mortified and shocked. Percy managed to snap out of this trance and slowly covered himself.

He stuttered out, "Anna-… Annabeth.. I- I am.. so sorry. I did not mean for this to happen. I didn't think you were going to come to your cabin and-

Annabeth interrupted, "PERSEUS JACKSON SHUT UP! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I am your best friend… I am your Wise Girl and I trusted you. WHAT MADE YOU THINK SO STUPIDLY HUH?! I come here to find you jacking off with all of my expensive lingerie and now all of them are cum coated. Now thanks to you I am going to have to wear cum coated panties and thongs for the rest of the day!"

Not only had that sentence made Percy even hornier he shouted out in pleasure as he shot more sperm towards Annabeth's direction. She screamed again and tried to dodge it but the sperm landed right onto Annabeth's breasts and seeped down into her tank top and down toward her pussy. Wise Girl became so furious she lunged at Percy.

Percy yelled out in surprise and said, "Annabeth! I am sorry please forgive me! My hormones made me do it!"

Annabeth screamed back as she was chasing Percy around her bed, "Just shut the fuck up Percy and come here. I am going to kill you if I have too. You wasted hundreds of dollars of my under wear and your going to pay for it!"

Annabeth and Percy both wrestled around. Percy trying to get free of Annabeth's death grip while Percy struggled to reach for his clothes. Annabeth shrieked against as her hand accidently brushed against his dick and only made the horny teenage guy in her room, on her bed, even harder. Percy landed on the floor and groaned in pain. Annabeth fell on top of Percy and she smacked him on the cheek. She was red cherry face while Percy was blushing a deep crimson shade of red. Annabeth picked a poor day of clothing to wear. She was currently wearing some short black spandex with a thong underneath. Percy had just noticed this and moaned. Annabeth squealed as his hips rocked back and forth rubbing friction against their lower bodies. She did not intend to help her pervert best friend but he grabbed both of her arms and tightened his hold on them.

Annabeth screamed, "Percy what the hell are you doing?"

He replied while moaning insanely, "I am cloth fucking my best friend right now and I am going to cum again! Wise girl oh Gods!" Percy had screamed out.

Wisegirl yet again yelped in surprise she tried to get off Percy but he had her hands pinned down to his side. His shot his load onto Annabeth's spandex front where her pussy front was and she moaned. Once he was done both of them looked at each other with embarrassment, surprise, confusion and lust. From this day on both of their lives had changed. Percy no longer viewed Annabeth the same way he had before. He viewed her as more than a friend. It went the same for Annabeth. She could not believe she had just cloth fucked the mind out of Percy. Annabeth looked down and noticed Percy's sperm had soaked through her spandex front and was now entering her pussy. She knew now that she had a chance of either becoming pregnant or becoming super horny and fuck the pleasure out of Percy to the core.

Percy had stared back up to her with a look of amazement. Both of them smiled at each other and shared their first intimate kiss. All of the sudden there was a noise and both of them pulled away and looked towards the doorway. They're standing before them, Nico and Thalia had looks of complete shock, disgust and confusion. Both Percy and Annabeth became red faced. Thalia was still in her trance while Nico broke out of it and started laughing hysterically.

Percy became angry and shouted, "What the hell man? Why are you laughing?"

Thalia doubled over in laughter and joined Nico in a laughing crusade.

The Ghost Prince replied while trying not to piss his pants, "I..knew I would sometime or later catch you two in an awkward situation. This day keeps getting more fucked up." He continued laughing.

Thalia said, "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. I just have to take a mental picture and remember this for the rest of my life. Annabeth, now I have something to embarrass you with!"

Annabeth and Percy were still in shock. This would haunt them forever but both of them knew Thalia and Nico would not let this go. They would bring it up and up again just to embarrass the two newly fond lovers. Annabeth did not only catch Percy in the act but their best friends had caught both him in the act.

**A/N: **_**Wow. I was really breathing hard after completing this. Geez, its so hot in my room… ha-ha. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed my third fan fiction story. I believe this is my longest one-shot story. I did this an extra treat for you guys because you guys have been waiting for a really long time for another story by me. My next story will probably be another short/medium longish one. I just have to get rid of this math test by Friday and then I will have time to do a multi chapter one! Maybe like a 2-3 or 1-2 chapters of short multi-chapter one Thank you for all your support and please review! Please no racist or random hate comments, I do not tolerate that kind of racism and discrimination but I will take constructive criticism. Until then, Earth Solider logging out!**_


End file.
